


Secrets and Lies

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert





	

With a wave of his hand, Loki sent all of the wedding guests to the courtyard and barred the door – leaving only himself and Sif standing on the steps and Thor holding his ground on the marble floor below them.

“Loki, what is going on?” Sif sounded slightly confused, but Loki and Thor both knew her confusion could turn to fury at any moment.

“I believe Thor is here to kill me, my love. If not, he will certainly try to imprison me.”

“But you’re the king…”

Loki looked at her. “Yes… About that, you see–”

Thor cut him off. “He is nothing more than a liar and usurper. Tell me, brother, when exactly were you planning to tell her that you were marrying her solely because you needed her to provide an Asgardian heir to guarantee your hold on the throne?”

“That is not true,” Loki seethed.

Sif furrowed her brow. “What? That makes no sense. Loki is Asgardian…” She looked to Thor who was shaking his head and then turned to her husband, “Are you not?”

As soon as Loki opened his mouth to speak, Thor again interrupted him. “He is a Frost Giant.”

Loki bellowed, “That is not your secret to reveal!” He then turned to Sif, abashed. “But it is true.”

Thor began to ascend the stairs but Sif held up her hand to stop him. Still looking at Loki, she asked, “Do you really love me?”

Loki replied instantly, “You know I do… I always have.”

Sif appeared to be reassured and whirled toward Thor with fire in her eyes. Her words were calculated and her voice stern, “Thor, what is it you hoped to achieve by coming here today?”

“To–” Thor backed off the stairs, shocked, as Sif cut him off.

“To what? To save me? If that is so, I regret to inform you that you have wasted your time. I needn’t be saved.” She continued, “You cannot prove Loki’s heritage. Frigga and the All Father have passed. Laufey is dead. If you try to use this against him, I will have you imprisoned for slandering your King… and treason.”

Thor fumed. “Treason? On what grounds? Trying to protect my people?”

Sif scoffed. “Your people… Your people!? You turned your back on ‘your people’ when you chose to decline the throne and abandon your home in favor of living in Midgard with that mortal. You have no people here.”

Loki placed a hand gently on Sif’s shoulder. “Come, darling. Leave him to consider his options.” Turning to his brother, he said, “Thor, you may remain in Asgard if you swear to be loyal and peaceful, or you may return to your Midgardian pet. Your decision matters very little to me.” He led his bride down the stairs and opened the heavy doors with another flourished wave of his hand. They were almost out the door when they heard Thor’s muttered question.

“Have you told her about the letters?”


End file.
